


The Pursuit of Happiness

by turnonmyheels



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 2.05 before and after Lyla had to go pray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit of Happiness

"Ugh." Lyla wrinkles her nose and hands her beer to Tim. "Too hot." She spins around in a small circle as she finds her purse and takes some cash out of her wallet. "Be right back." She calls over her shoulder and makes her way inside to the bar.

Tim licks his lips and brings the bottle to his mouth. He turns it up and finishes it in a few swallows. "If she'd drink it all before it got hotter than piss she might _actually_ catch a buzz some day." Tim leaves the empty on the railing and stares out at the beach. His elbows are propped on the rail and you watch as he traces the condensation on his own beer with his fingers and brings them to his mouth to lick off the water.

"Lyla doesn't like to lose control." That's something the two of you had in common, something you got over – or tried to get over – after.

Tim snorts and raises the bottle to his mouth and drains it. "Tell me about it." He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and smirks at you. "When she does lose it, it's …" Tim trails off and shrugs and you expect it to hurt that he knows that about Lyla. You expect the hot rush of anger and humiliation, but it doesn't come. Not even a little bit.

"Total wildcat." You raise your beer to Tim and finish it off.

"Really sharp claws." Tim waggles his eyebrows at you and gathers up the empties and dumps them on a nearby table.

"Boys," Lyla calls out and you turn in her direction. "Look what I've got." She sets the tray she's carrying on the table.

Bottle of tequila. Limes. Salt. Shot glasses.

"What's all this?"

"This is a new beginning." Lyla pours tequila into the shot glasses. "We're drinking to Mexico." She reaches for your hand and you let her take it. She meets your eyes as she licks the inside of your wrist. You can't feel it, but you can see it and you've been horny since Tim picked you up off the beach and put you in the truck, but now – now you're actually getting hard. She shakes salt on your wrist and hands you a shot. You lick the salt, drink the shot, and are reaching for the lime when Tim pops it in your mouth.

"Thanks." You say around the lime.

"We're drinking to life." Lyla says and licks her wrist before salting it and downing her own shot. She coughs and sputters after but Tim's ready with the lime again and Lyla smiles at both of you as she sucks it.

Lyla licks Tim's wrist, looks up at him with clear eyes and smiles as she shakes the salt and hands him a shot glass. "We're drinking to the future." Tim slams his shot back and pops a slice of lime in his mouth and sucks. Yeah, you're horny. You glance down at your lap and you're hard.

Tim takes the bottle, a knife and a lime and starts slicing it. "Switching back to beer after this, tequila makes me mean." He pours another round of shots and holds his up in a toast. "Texas forever, man."

You and Lyla both start laughing and Tim's mouth turns up in a small smile. "Y'all always think I don't mean it." He knocks back his shot and stands up. "Gonna get some beers. Six? You want one?"

Lyla's pouring another shot, she doesn't knock it back. She squeezes lime into it and shakes a little salt in it and sips. She smiles up at you, eyes bright and happy and it's not like old times, not at all, but it's good.

And that's how you wound up here, a little drunk, a lot turned on, Tim staring at you looking like he's lost his best friend again, and Lyla's run off to pray.

"Shit. Sorry, Jason."

"For what?"

"For kissin' Lyla."

You can't help but laugh. "Little late for that, don't you think?" Tim's face falls a bit more. "Timmy, it's okay. Lyla and I are over and we're both okay with that."

"Didn't look over just then."

"Well, it didn't look over between the two of you just then either."

"Lyla can't stand me, Jason." Tim drains his beer and pours you both another shot. "She sees how messed up I am and acts like it's something personal against her."

"See? That just proves she cares." You say and play with the full shot glass and you ask yourself if you're really doing this.

"Nah. Just proves I'm a fuck-up." Tim drinks his shot down and pours another.

"What do you want, Tim?" He just looks at you so you ask again. "Seriously, right now, what do you want to do more than anything? Go after Lyla? Interrupt her conversation with Jesus and show her another way to get to heaven?"

Tim snorts and looks up at you through his hair. "Kind of."

"What? Tell me."

"Don't you think this is a little weird?" He pushes away from the table and walks to the railing.

"No weirder than me hoping a little shark DNA would get me walking again." You laugh at yourself and he turns around to face you.

"What I want, right now – is for you and me both to go after Lyla and interrupt her conversation with Jesus."

Well, that's unexpected. "What do you mean?"

Tim drops to his knees beside your chair and cups your chin with his hand. He leans in and you breathe him in. His breath is heavy with beer and tangy with lime and you don't look at his mouth, keep your eyes firmly on his as he leans in and brushes his lips over yours. He pulls away and you can't help but run your tongue over your lip and taste him. "I mean you, me, and Lyla, together, right now."

You've known Tim Riggins all your life. You know everything there is to know about him. You didn't know that'd he figure out all on his own what he really meant when he said, "Texas forever."

"She won't let us in." You say.

"She will."

You make your way inside to the elevator. "She'll kick us out."

"She won't."

"She'll hate us and herself tomorrow."

Tim punches the button and smiles at you. "She always hates me."

"Tim." You want to protest more, but you're already at her door and Tim's knocking, softly and leaning against the door frame.

"What is it, Tim – is everything okay?" She's asking before she has the door open all the way. "Jason. What's going on?" She's looking back and forth between you and you know the instant she realizes what exactly is going on. She steps back, into the room and you follow before she can close the door on you both, Tim right behind you closing and dead-bolting the door.

Lyla's room has a king-sized bed and you could move yourself from the chair to the bed, but Tim just picks you up and puts you dead in the middle, then pulls off his shirt and lays down right beside you. You can feel the heat from his body and lean into it as you hold out a hand for Lyla.

"This is crazy." She says and crosses her arms. "You're crazy. You both are. Drunk and crazy."

Tim's hand is on your chest, right on top of your heart. He starts trailing it down and you lose the sensation but the expression on Lyla's face when his hand reaches your pants and unfastens them is almost worth not being able to feel it.

"No. No we are not doing this." Lyla's shaking her head back and forth, eyes wide as saucers.

"Fine. Me'an Jay'll do this and you can watch." Tim says as he licks along the side of your neck and nibbles on the lobe of your ear.

Your hand is still stretched out for Lyla. "Come on, Lyla. You know you want to."

She shakes her head and says no, no, no but she steps closer to the bed. Tim's lying half on top of you now and you can hear the rustle of fabric as he rubs off against your thigh.

"God, Jason, no I can't. I can't." Lyla's repeating the words like they're going to save her, but her hand reaches out and takes yours and then she's on the bed, lying beside you.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." You say and brush her hair back from her face. You lean in and kiss her. She lets you but doesn't kiss you back. Then Tim is there, sliding his tongue along yours, darting into Lyla's mouth.

Tim's mumbling words between kisses. "Beautiful. Sexy. Want you." And Lyla gives in and kisses both of you back. She slides on top of you, straddles your hips, shoving Tim out of the way, but he just moves behind Lyla and kisses you over her shoulder.

You stay like that, the three of you, touching and grinding and licking and kissing, one big pile of bodies. Lyla's rubbing herself against you, she's so close to coming and it feels like forever since you saw her come and you want to see, feel it, _make_ her come now, more than anything. You push her back by her shoulders until she's sitting up-right, Tim pressed solidly against her back, hands cupping her breasts, thumbs stroking her nipples and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

It's easy to slide your hands inside the boxers (your boxers) she's wearing for pajama bottoms. The crotch of her panties is wet and heavy, you push it aside and run your knuckles back and forth over her clit. She's gasping now, making those helpless little mewls you know means she's about to come. You want to strip her down, get her naked, all that skin and hot, slick, pussy pressed against you. "Timmy, help me." You're pulling at the boxers and then Tim's there and Lyla's naked except for a tank top. "Up here," you tug at her hips trying to move her up so you can get your mouth on her and Lyla's so far gone she's not paying attention, but Tim is.

He picks her up and puts her right where you want her. On your face. She squeals when you start to tongue her, gasping for breath, chanting your name over and over. Tim's holding her up and it's a good thing because when you nibble just _so_ she goes limp and comes all over your face.

"That's it girl." Tim mutters encouragement as you lick gently, easing her down. She slides out from between you and it's you and Tim. He's kissing you, sucking the taste of Lyla off your tongue, off your lips, cleaning up all the evidence. "God that was hot. So fucking hot, Jay."

You reach down and find Tim's got his pants open and is rubbing his dick against yours. "Always wanted to be right here." Tim breathes the words in your ear, voice cracked and almost broken.

You want to roll him over, put him on his back and rub off against him until you both come. One day you're going to stop thinking about what you'd do if you could, and do what you can. "Take these off." You say against Tim's mouth and he's off of you in an instant, stepping out of his jeans and toeing off his shoes.

"Your turn." Tim says and looks at Lyla for assistance. She helps him pull off your shirt and slide off your pants and underwear. Lyla doesn't give you time to be embarrassed about the catheter. She must have paid better attention to the nurses than you thought because she has it out and out of the way in seconds. They're kneeling on either side of you, you push yourself back until you're sitting up a bit and watch.

Tim runs a finger under the hem of Lyla's tank top. She raises her hands over her head and he pulls it off of her slowly, running one hand along the exposed skin. "What do you want, Jay?" Tim asks. He sits back on his heels and toys with his own cock.

It's a good question. A fair question. If you were ever going to be one hundred percent honest and open this is the time. "I want you and Lyla." You look back and forth between them. "I want to watch you together." Lyla gasps a little and you don't know if it's because she's shocked or turned on, don't want to know, you just forge ahead. "I want you both to suck me." Tim leans down and takes you in his mouth. Lyla gasps again and you figure what the hell, get it all out there. "I want Lyla to take us both at the same time. I want _us_."

You can't look away from Tim sucking you off, his fingers rolling your balls, tugging the hair on your thighs. "Jason?" Lyla's breasts press into your shoulder and she sounds worried. "Do you really want that?" She sounds so confused. You pull her in for a kiss, long and languid.

"I do." You look down at Tim and whimper when you see how far down he's taking you. "Not just right now, either."

"But -"

You press a finger to her mouth. "No buts. Just answering a question, not trying to work it out."

"Tim?" Tim looks up but doesn't answer. "Tim, what do you want?" Her voice is tiny and lost. Tim pulls off of you with a slurping sound and sits back on his heels.

"I've already got it." He leans in and kisses her softly then presses his forehead against hers. "The two of you and me. Like this."

Tim straddles you then and takes both of you in hand and strokes. Lyla still looks confused so you smile at her and squeeze her hand. "What do you want?"

Lyla's eyes fill with tears and that's _so_ not where you wanted to go. "I just want to be happy."

Tim's whole body jerks and he jacks both of you faster. He bends forward and kisses first Lyla and then you. "Then be happy, Lyla." He makes an inarticulate noise and as you watch come bubbles up and runs down his hand. You can't feel the extra lubrication but you can sense it's there. Lyla wraps both her hands around his and together they bring you off.

Lyla stares at her come covered hands and doesn't look up until Tim brings a damp wash cloth to the bed and cleans you all up. She looks between you and finally says, "I don't remember how to be happy."

Neither do you. You don't think Tim's ever known how to be happy. Tim tosses the wash cloth to the floor and scoops Lyla up and lays her down in between you. Her head is on your chest and you meet Tim's eyes over her head. His lips turn up in that shy, secret smile you know so well and you can't help but smile back and kiss Lyla on the forehead.

"I guess we'll have to figure it out together."


End file.
